


You Really Do Like It

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Kink, Bearded Sam Winchester, Cunnilingus, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Arc: Alternate Michael (Supernatural: All Along the Watchtower) Possessing Dean Winchester, Pre-Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Reunions, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: It had never been an issue before, both of the brothers keeping up regularly with their shaving habits, but you had a major weak spot for men with beards, and it seemed that Sam had quit shaving while you were gone on a hunt.





	You Really Do Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place ~14x01, and fills my Beard Kink square on my @spnkinkbingo card

You had been gone on a string of hunts for a couple of weeks, leaving Sam behind to manage the bizarro-world hunters and look for Dean. You just couldn’t handle staying in the claustrophobically full bunker, reading the same articles, and following the same dead end leads any more. You had done three jobs back to back, but finally you had decided that it was time to go back home. 

You made your way through the group of people in the war room and down the hall to find Sam in the kitchen. 

“Hey there, stranger.” You dropped your bag where you stood at the door. 

When he turned to face you, a huge smile on his face, you almost fainted. Sure Sam was always stunning, but he apparently hadn’t bothered to shave since you had last seen him, and was sporting a full beard. It had never been an issue before, both of the brothers keeping up regularly with their shaving habits, but you had a major weak spot for men with beards. 

“Hey, yourself! I thought you’d abandoned us.” Sam walked over to you, wrapping you up in his long arms, the hairs on the top of your head getting caught in his long chin hairs.

You felt an almost forgotten sensation in your nethers and squeezed your thighs together. Now was a bad time to try to start anything back up again with the younger Winchester. The three of you had an ongoing arrangement that was mutually beneficial, but since just before going over to the other world, none of you had had the time or inclination to take advantage of each other. With Dean still being joyridden by Michael, it just wasn’t a good time. 

“Naw, can’t get rid of me that easily!” You pulled back from him and couldn’t resist putting your hand against his furry cheek. “I like it.”

His eyebrows creased in thought for a second before he waived off your comment. “Yeah, I haven’t really had a lot of time to shave.”

“It looks good on you.”

“Yeah?” he asked, turning his head both ways so that you could take in the magnificence of his full face of hair. 

You couldn’t help the thickness of your voice as you responded, “Definitely.”

He grinned at you then and wiggled his eyebrows at you, but before he could say anything else, someone came in demanding his attention. You took the distraction as a chance to grab your bag and head off to your room to unpack and decompress.

After a shower and a couple hours of unpacking and catching up your journal, you shot Sam a text.

_You still up?_

_Of course._

_Whiskey?_

_Kitchen, 5 min_

You smiled at your phone in the hopes that most everyone else would be asleep by now and that you might have a chance to actually catch up with your friend in peace. You checked yourself in the mirror, adjusting your sleep shorts and tank top to sit where they best accentuated your curves, maneuvered your hair so that it was the epitome of studied negligence, and smiled at yourself before leaving your room. If you were going to get hot and bothered over Sam’s new look, then you were going to bother him right back.

You bounced happily into the kitchen and Sam was sitting at the table, two glasses of whiskey at the ready, and he smiled up at you. 

“How are you so awake right now?” He wore his exhausted grin and shook his head at you.

“Because I only have myself to worry about, not the rest of the world. I also took time to shower and be alone this afternoon. When’s the last time you took some ‘me time?’” He looked down and tucked his lips into each other in thought. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” You reached over and grabbed one of the tumblers and motioned for him to do the same. “To a night off,” you saluted.

“A night off.” he laughed, clinking your glasses together then downing the amber liquid. 

You both cleared your throats at the burn as he poured the refills.

“To reunions,” Sam toasted, looking a little sad.

“To reunions,” you echoed, joining him in emptying another round. 

You were feeling the burn in your chest, and you were already feeling lighter, less worried about the world around you. Three more shots and you wouldn’t have cared if the rest of the new bunker residents came in and joined you, but you were glad that none did.

“To the beard!” you giggled, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks as you quickly turned away as Sam looked at you with unabashed amusement. 

“The beard?” he asked. 

You bit your bottom lip then turned slowly to face him before nodding. 

“I thought you were checking me out a little hard earlier. You really do like it, don’t you?” 

You couldn’t help the way your eyes grazed over his face again, an involuntary moan forming in the back of your throat. You instinctively leaned forward and watched as his eyes left yours in favor of the impressive cleavage you were producing from the strained neckline of your tank top. Grinning at him you pressed your arms together, on purpose filling out your top even more. 

“You like what you see Sammy?”

He licked his bottom lip and grabbed his glass of whiskey again, “To the beard.” He downed his drink and you kept your eyes on his as you licked at the edge of your glass and followed suit. 

You grabbed his hand as he reached for the decanter for another round and leaned over the table to purr into his ear, “To the bedroom.” You pulled back taking an extra second to run your cheek along the course hairs on his, then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

You didn’t need to check to make sure that Sam was following you. A smile spread across your face when he caught up to you, syncing his steps with yours as he wound his arms around you and began toying with your waistband, rubbing his chin along your neck. Your knees almost gave out on you before you reached your door at the feeling of his whiskers scrubbing back and forth on your tender skin.

Somehow you managed to open the door to your room, and while Sam was kicking the door shut he was pulling your tank top over your head. Turning in his arms you pressed yourself against him as he leaned in to kiss you properly, the soft flannel of his shirt felt amazing against your exposed skin; a complete contrast to the abrasiveness of his face on yours. Briefly pulling away from him, you crossed your arms, grabbed the bottom of your bra, and removed the article in one practiced lift of your arms, tossing it across the room. 

Sam’s massive hands were still wrapped around your hips and you took advantage of his unguarded torso to undo the buttons on his shirt. Before you were able to get to the bottom, his right hand dipped into the front of your shorts and behind your panties, the tips of his fingers teasing at the top of your freshly shaven mound. Your fingers tripped over the last few buttons before you were finally able to run your fingers up his expansive chest and over his shoulders to remove his outermost layers. He removed his hand from your shorts to finish removing the offensive shirts and toed his way out of his boots and socks as you wiggled your way out of your shorts and underwear.

You were now bare before him and he looked you over slowly while he undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Sitting, then crawling your way backwards up the bed, you watched as he slid his jeans down to his knees, hissing as his erection caught on the rough material before springing free. He kneeled on the bed between your spread knees, using the edge of the bed to slide his jeans down far enough for them to be kicked the rest of the way off. Sliding his arms under the bends of your knees, he rubbed his face along your inner thigh, which forced your walls to clench around nothing and your head to fall backwards as you moaned into the cavernous bunker. 

He moved like a cat, rubbing his face along the insides of your legs as he worked his way toward their apex. You were dripping wet by the time he got to his destination, and you were sure that your blanket was going to have your fists permanently stretched into it by the time he was done with you.

“You really do like the beard, huh?” Sam hummed into your upper thigh, nuzzling a little further, so that his chin was brushing your outer lips. 

Your body jerked at the sensation and he laughed a little, the vibrations adding to the blissfully agonizing sensation of his coarse facial hair on your over sensitized skin. Having all the confirmation he needed Sam continued to tease you, caressing all over your aching sex with his glorious, bearded face. When his tongue snuck out and lapped at your clit, you almost came off the bed, but Sam’s strong hands held you down by your hips. Once he got a taste of you, he reacted like a man who’d found water in the desert, lapping up all you had to offer him with fervent need. 

One of your hands abandoned your blanket in favor of gripping Sam’s hair as you ground your pelvis into his hair-covered face. You were moaning loudly, trying your best to avoid screaming out, wanting to keep Sam’s talent to yourself, lest any of the new girls get any ideas. The whisker burn on your lips and thighs in addition to his oral ministrations had brought you directly to the precipice of your climax, one that you were unable to keep at bay when he sealed his lips around your aching bud and flicked his tongue rapidly across it. He groaned into you when you began to heave and shake beneath him, which drove you head long into an explosive orgasm. 

You laughed your way out of your aftershocks with your arm thrown over your eyes as Sam crawled up your sweat covered body, teasing you with his chin hairs all the way up your torso. He rounded each nipple, admiring the bounce of your breasts as you jerked with the added sensation. You removed your arm to look him in the eye as he hovered over you.

“Hey,” he whispered as he watched you regain your bearings.

“Hey,” you answered back, unable to control your hand from cupping his cheek again.

He turned his face and placed a scruffy kiss to the inside of your wrist and you breathed out deeply. Sam pushed stray hairs away from your face, then leaned down to capture your mouth in a heated, but calming, kiss. His lower lip was soft in comparison to his chin and upper lip; his tongue hot and wet, covered in your own juices. You grabbed his face with both hands as you opened yourself more to him, deepening the kiss and rocking your hips into his, sliding his rigid cock against your slick folds. 

“Damn, darlin’,” Sam breathed into your neck, his bristles burning your skin deliciously. 

“Damn, yourself,” you said lamely. 

Unable to take anymore build up you reached between the two of you and you grabbed hold of his slick smothered cock and lined him up at your soaked core. As soon as he was snug in place you speared yourself on him. You both moaned at the sensation and Sam spurred into action, thrusting himself in the rest of the way; without waiting for either of you to acclimate he pulled himself almost all the way out, then rammed back home, picking up a brutal pace. 

It’s not like you hadn’t gotten your itches scratched while you were out, between jobs, but with the way Sam was going to town, you figured if he hadn’t had time for a simple shave, there were probably more important needs that were also going by the wayside.

Wanting to make this as good for him as possible you concentrated and clenched around him, he made a noise that sounded like a grunted whimper and bit down on your neck. The snap of his hips against you, the sting of his teeth in your flesh, and the rub of his rough cheek against the underside of your ear was enough to make your toes curl. Your hands were in his hair and running down his neck, feeling the growth below his chin as well, and before you could sense the crescendo, you hit your peak. Your thighs shook and your walls contracted around him, you squeezed your eyes shut and held his head to your neck as you rode out your orgasm. His thrusts became uneven and shallow, and you knew he wasn’t far from his own end.

Sure enough after a few more thrusts he dove in deep and stilled, his cock jerking his release into you. He barely held himself over top of you as you both settled after your high. When he was able to, he slipped himself out of you and rolled over to lay beside you. You rolled to face him, nuzzling your forehead under his chin, and he chuckled at you.

“You really do like the beard. Hmm,” he pondered, the deep rumble of the sound reverberating through your body.

“Yeah,” you sighed and wrapped your arms around him. “I really do.” If only he would keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
